


Just Another Manic Monday

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I was kissin' hunky Leo by a crystal blue Italian stream." She sang her improvised words out loud to herself. She immediately wondered if Leo liked Italian blue streams.





	Just Another Manic Monday

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Just Another Manic Monday**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** This little innocent piece of writing bought a glint of happiness to my day, are you going to deny me that and sue me? Have a heart :0) Song from Bangles. Circa.1980.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** none

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This one is dedicated to the manic Monday that was the 27th of August. When I overslept, oh and when I was oversleeping, I wasn’t dreaming about Leo, I leave that up to CJ, she doesn’t need my help on that one. 

_Six o'clock already_  
I was just in the middle of a dream  
I was kissin' Valentino  
By a crystal blue Italian stream   


“Oh you’ve got it all wrong.” CJ sighed to the radio. 

“I was kissin’ hunky Leo by a crystal blue Italian stream.” She sang her improvised words out loud to herself. She immediately wondered if Leo liked Italian blue streams. 

As the song said it was in fact 6am already and it was far to early to have to be going back to work after finishing at 2am. Her radio alarm had callously sucked her from her morning dream with this horribly appropriate and at the same time inappropriate song, appropriate as she had been dreaming, inappropriate only because it was in fact Wednesday not Monday. 

_But I can't be late_  
'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid  
These are the days  
When you wish your bed was already made 

“Not getting paid would be easy compared to the questions everyone is going to ask me today.” CJ muttered to herself pulling up her bed sheets. She wondered why when someone slips up, everyone notices, but good things achieved went by with little recognition. 

“What am I going to say, I’m late because I was in a Leo induced coma and if you come to my office later I’ll give you full details of my little erotic dream?” she continued to talk to herself. 

“Stuff the bed.” CJ said to herself throwing the quit haphazardly up the bed and resolving to leave it there, it wasn’t like The President was going to be paying her a visit and everything had to be neat. 

_It's just another manic Monday_  
I wish it was Sunday  
'Cause that's my funday  
My I don't have to runday  
It's just another manic Monday 

She remembered back fondly to Sunday, Sunday when she had slept till 9am and then used the rest of her day to read, an actually novel, not something related to work. She’d cooked for pleasure and then indulged in the pleasures she cooked up, she rang her dad and spoke to her mum, she went for a walk and took in somewhat fresh air and went to bed after a long soaking bath that night. 

“It was a funday and I didn’t have to runday.” She told the radio. 

_Have to catch an early train_  
Got to be to work by nine  
And if I had an air-o-plane  
I still couldn't make it on time 

She conceded she was lucky she didn’t have to catch the train to work, except when her car had engine failure and refused to be revived. 

“Work at nine everyday.” She sighed, work at nine that meant stability and a schedule, two words not in her vocabulary. She worked till the job was done or the problem was solved, no matter what hour it was. 

“And if I had a time machine I still wouldn’t make it on time.” She chuckled to herself, at this rate she wasn’t going to make it on time, but every other day she was on time. 

_'Cause it takes me so long_  
Just to figure out what I'm gonna wear  
Blame it on the train  
But the boss is already there 

Opening her closet doors she surveyed with dismay the garments that were left hanging, and this usually meant the washing basket was full. 

She rifled through the remaining clothes, some too small, but she’d never been able to throw them away, some colors from 3 seasons ago and others needed to be let down to accommodate her stature. 

She finally picked the black skirt suit she had purchased for a funeral a while back, when people asked her today who died she could tell them they were going to because they’d made her come in early after staying late the night before and interrupted her dream, which by the way if they came to her office later on she’d tell them about.... they all wished. 

Grabbing her car keys she prayed that her car was in the mood to start today, there was only so many times you could use an excuse that was in the same band as ‘my dog ate my homework.’ And she knew the traffic was no excuse because Leo would already be there, sending someone looking for her because she was late for staff, or looking for her himself, and he took almost the same roads in as she did. 

_All of the nights_  
Why did my lover have to pick last night  
To get down  
Doesn't it matter  
That I have to feed the both of us  
Employment's down 

She picked up the end of the song in her car and found herself singing along while stopped at traffic lights. She could see it tomorrow, ‘Press Secretary talks to self in car’. Ahh what the hell, it wasn’t like she hadn’t been doing that exact thing for 30 minutes while she was getting ready this morning. 

6:30 senior staff was starting. 

Why couldn’t she has erotic foreign dreams about Leo on a Saturday night, why last night and if she lets this happen again she won’t be feeding Leo because employment is down, she’ll be struggling to feed herself because she has no employment. He wouldn’t do that, not after taking her to Italy! 

_He tells me in his bedroom voice_  
C'mon honey, let's go make some noise  
Time it goes so fast  
When you're having fun 

“Oh enough!” she flicks the radio off and the song is gone, anymore of that and she’s going to have to take a cold shower before her first briefing, before she even steps foot in the building. 

As she approaches her door CJ hopes she can fly under the radar for a little while and then apologize to Leo in private for missing staff and catch up on what she missed. She passes through security and heads towards her office. 

“CJ you’re late and you missed staff!” she hears him bellow, oh god she was right, he is walking the hallways himself looking for her. She looks behind her; she’s taken exactly two steps into the building before he has ambushed her. 

So much for flying under the radar and that crystal blue Italian stream. 


End file.
